The New Lyokians
by lyoko-warrior
Summary: The Lyoko Gang get two new members but something about them is not quite right and that's not all that's weird.
1. The New Students

**A/N: This is my second fanfic so please don't blame me if it's bad.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or its characters.**

Chapter 1: The New Students

"Students we have two new students here with us today," said the Principal," They are twins and their names are Josh and Richard."

Joshua and Richard were both pale and had golden eyes. Their hair was black and they wore black clothes and black shoes. They were both very tall and good looking.

"Welcome boys why don't you go sit up the back in the empty seats," said Miss Hertz. Both of them walked to the back and sat down.

"Now we will continue our lesson on insects of our world," said Miss Hertz. When the bell finally rang everyone grabbed their things and walked out.

The Lyoko Gang walked to the vending machine and sat down then Joshua and Richard walked over to them.

"Excuse me could you tell use where room 107 is?" said Richard.

"Sure I'll show you. By the way my name is Odd," he said.

"I'm Ulrich," he said.

"I'm Yumi," she said.

"I'm Aelita," she said.

"And I'm Jeremy," He said.

"Hello you already know who we are," said Josh.

"Yes. Anyway I'll show you where your room is," said Odd.

"Thank you," said Richard. They walked towards the dorms.

"I wonder…" said Yumi.

"Wonder what?" said Aelita.

"Oh nothing," she said. What they didn't know is that even though Richard and Josh were far away they still knew what she said and what she was thinking.

**A/N: That's the first chapter done. Remember this is only my second fanfic so please don't hate me and please review.**


	2. The New Lyokians

**A/N:I'm sorry I have not been updating but I've had writers block and I've been really busy so from now on I promise to update more often. Anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

**The New Lyokians**

"And here's your room!"Said Odd. Richard and Josh walked in and looked around the room.

"It's all right," Josh said,"Thank you for showing us our room Odd."

"My pleasure!"Odd said. He then walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Odd then started to walk out of the school grounds and towards an abandoned factory. He then went down a rope and walked into an elevator then entered into a keypad elevator doors shut and the elevator moved down. When the doors opened Yumi, Ulrich, Aelita and Jeremy were all around a computer.

"Well how are Josh and Richard?"Ulrich asked.

"There all right," Odd replied.

"You guys need to go down to the scanners," Jeremy said,"X.A.N.A's activated a tower and we don't know what it does yet."

"OK Einstein. We'll go down to Lyoko and deactivate your tower for you," Odd said. Everyone except Jeremy walked into the elevator and went down it.

"Transfer Ulrich, Transfer Odd, Transfer Yumi."

"Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Yumi."

"Virtualization."

"OK Aelita now it's your turn," Said Jeremy. Then all of a sudden the elevator door opened and standing there was Josh and Richard.

"So this is where you guys come?"Richard said.

"How did you guys find us?"Jeremy asked.

"We followed Odd here and watched him enter the keypad number," said Josh.

"So what is this?"Richard asked.

"This is Lyoko and its inhabited by X.A.N.A a virus who attacks the real world by activating towers, we then have to deactivate those towers and stop his attacks.' Jeremy said.

"Wow. So can we help?" Josh asked.

"Alright," Jeremy said," Just go down the elevator and you'll see some pods get into one of them and wait."Josh and Richard went down the elevator to the scanner room.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Aelita.

"Were here to help you guys," said Richard.

"Transfer Aelita, Transfer Richard, Transfer Josh."

"Scanner Aelita, Scanner Richard, Scanner Josh."

"Virtualization."

**A/N: That's Chapter 2 done. Please R&R.**


	3. The New Warriors

**A/N: Here's Chapter 3 up and I wrote it fast just like I said I would. Thank you to my friend samsamy who gave me ideas and helped me with this chapter and hopefully future chapters and storys. Anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter 3: The New Fighters**

Aelita landed on her feet and surprisingly so did Josh and Richard. They didn't look much different. They both were wearing black clothes and black shoes. Their eyes were both yellow and their canine teeth were both pointed and sharp.

"I guess on Lyoko we're vampires," said Richard. They looked at the others.

Ulrich was wearing a samurai suit and had two katanas for weapons.

Yumi was wearing a geisha and had two razor sharp fans as weapons.

Odd was in a purple cat suit but Richard and Josh couldn't see what his weapons were.

Aelita was in a pink outfit but again Richard and Josh couldn't see what her outfits were.

All of a sudden Jeremy's screen started beeping.

"Guys you've got 3 Tarantulas and 2 Bloks heading your way."Then the rest could see them.

Tarantulas were giant mechanical spider creatures which had lasers in their arms and a X.A.N.A eye on their forehead. Bloks were cubes with crab legs which had a X.A.N.A eye on each side of the cube.

"Richard, Josh you have to aim for the eye on each monster to weaken or destroy it," said Yumi.

"Sure thing," said Josh. When they got closer they started firing their lasers.

Odd fired an arrow from his purple glove which hit one of Bloks in the eye and destroyed it. Aelita held out her hand as a pink ball appeared in it and she fired it toward a tarantula and destroyed it.

An the Bloks and Tarantulas kept firing their lasers Richard and Josh had an idea.

"Ulrich, Yumi I need you to cover us," Josh said.

"We'll go and attack them," Richard said.

"OK," Yumi and Ulrich said. Richard and Josh ran after the Bloks and Tarantulas while Yumi and Ulrich blocked the lasers. Richard and Josh kept running but one of the Tarantulas hit Richard and Josh.

"Richard, Josh you both lost 50 life points and you only have 50 left," said Jeremy," be careful.

When Richard and Josh finally got to the remaining two tarantulas they ran behind them dodging the lasers. Then they jumped up on top of their heads and stuck their teeth into them. When they finished they jumped off them to avoid the explosion. Then something strange happened.

"Richard, Josh you both just received 50 life points," Jeremy said.

"Wait how did that happen?" Odd asked.

"It must be because they're vampires on Lyoko and they drained the Tarantulas life points and gave it to themselves," Jeremy explained. Aelita then created a rock above the last Blok's head and then dropped it.

"Great job guys I'm bringing up your vehicles," Jeremy said," Aelita you go on the Overweight with Yumi, Richard your on the Overbike with Ulrich and Josh your with Odd on the Overboard." The three vehicles virtualized and they hopped on to each of their vehicles. When they got to the tower Aelita went inside and deactivated.

"Well done guys, I'm about to bring you in," Jeremy said.

"Materialization Ulrich, Materialization Yumi, Materialization Odd, Materialization Aelita, Materialization Richard, Materialization Josh."

When they walked back to school it was night time.

"All right we need to go to bed now," Jeremy said," See you guys in the morning." They all said good night to each other and went to bed.

In room 107 Richard and Josh were still awake.

"That was close, I thought they would have found out," Josh whispered.

"Hopefully they won't until the time is right and we tell them," said Richard.

**A/N: Please R&R so I can write the next chapter faster**


	4. Secrets Revealed

**A/N: Here's Chapter 4 done with the help of my friend samsamy8.**

**Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed**

Over the next couple of days Richard and Josh continued to help the Lyoko gang and soon learned about each of their powers and their own powers on Lyoko. Richard and Josh had black wings and they could fly. Josh could hypnotize the enemy and Richard could mimic the sound of anything he has heard.

The next morning Josh and Richard went to find the others. They found them in the cafeteria. When they got their food and sat down Jeremy's laptop started beeping.

"X.A.N.A attack," he said," let's go."They got to the factory and were virtualized into Lyoko. As soon as they landed they were surrounded by an army of 10 Kankrelats, 10 Bloks, 10 Krabs and 20 Hornets. Then they all charged up their lasers.

"Aelita, when I say now use your wings to pick up Odd, I'll pick up Yumi and Josh will pick up Ulrich," Richard said. When they all charged up their lasers they fired.

"NOW!" shouted Richard. Richard, Josh and Aelita expanded their wings and picked up the others as they fired the lasers so the lasers missed them and they destroyed each other.

"Great job guys now hurry to the tower, there are 2 Megatanks rolling your way," Jeremy said.

"Ulrich, Yumi and Josh, you stay behind and take care of the Megatanks while we fly on ahead to the tower," Richard said. Richard put Yumi down while Josh and Ulrich landed. They could see the Megatanks getting closer.

"I have an idea," Josh said. He flew ahead up to the Megatanks. As he got closer one kept going on ahead while the other stayed to fight Josh. When it opened its shell and started to charge up its laser Josh flew towards and looked at its eye. His eyes glowed red and he said," Stop charging your laser and ram into the other Megatank and send both you and it into the digital sea." He flew back towards Ulrich and Yumi and as he did the Megatank that Josh hypnotized rammed into the other one and they both fell into the digital sea.

"Ulrich you run ahead while I take Yumi with me," Josh said. Ulrich started running towards the tower while Josh picked up Yumi and flew towards the tower.

-------------------------------------------------------

Richard, Aelita and Odd could see the tower. They could also see it was guarded by 3 Tarantulas.

"Looks like we get one each," Odd said. Richard put Odd down and he and Aelita landed and ran towards them. Odd fired three laser arrows at one of the Tarantulas and destroyed it. The other Tarantulas started firing lasers at the others. One of the laser hit Odd and he lost 60 life points. Another laser was fired at Odd but Aelita blocked with her Energy Field.

"Thanks Princess," he said. Aelita fired another Energy Field at a Tarantula and destroyed it. Richard flew towards the last Tarantula and drained it of its life points. Aelita went into the tower and deactivated it.

"OK guys I'm going to bring you in," Jeremy said. When they were all Materialized they started to walk back to school when Josh and Richard stopped them.

"Guys we have something to tell you," Josh said.

"You know how we're vampires on Lyoko," Richard said.

"Well we are also vampires in real life," Josh said.

**A/N: I'm going to stop the chapter here. Please R&R.**


	5. Explanations

**A/N:**** I'm sorry that I took so long to update but I have been making a story line for this story and I have planned the next 5 chapters. Anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter 5: Explanations**

"Right so you're telling us vampires are real?" Jeremy said.

"Would you like proof?" Josh asked.

"Sure if you can," Yumi said.

"Fine then," Richard said. Then Richard's and Josh's face morphed. Their eyes turned yellow, their faces looked screwed up in anger and their canine teeth grew in length. Everyone in the Lyoko gang screamed. Richard and Josh's face morphed back to normal.

"Need more proof?" Richard asked.

"I think that's all the proof we need," Ulrich said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they were walking back to the school the Lyoko gang didn't realize that it was already dark. They then started to ask Richard and Josh questions.

"So if vampires are real then what about them are myths or facts?" Aelita asked.

"Well if we go into sunlight then we combuste," Richard said ,"The things that kill us are sunlight, garlic, a blessed cross, fire, decapitation, a stake through the heart and holy water burns us but kills us if we ingest it or have to much of it on us."

"And Richard and I both have special powers, Richard can mimic any sound that he has heard, I can hypnotize anything that I can see and we can both read other peoples minds and we both have black wings so we can fly," Josh explained.

"So maybe in Lyoko you guys have all of those powers," Jeremy said.

"It is quite possible," Josh said.

They all then walked to their dorms, said good night to each other and went to bed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning the Lyoko gang went to class and sat down as usual. When their teacher came in he had a new student with him.

"Students this is Sky," he said. Please make him feel welcome. Sky had fair brown hair, brown eyes and wore a dark blue shirt with black pants. "Please make him feel welcome everyone," the teacher said,"Sky you may sit at the back next to Richard." Sky sat down and the teacher started the lesson. About halfway through the lesson Richard leaned over to Sky and said,

"So you finally got here."

**To be continued…**

**A/N:****Please R&R**


	6. Another Lyokian

**A/N: Once again I am sorry for taking so long but I have got more ideas for later in the story. Anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter 6: **

When class was over the Lyoko gang went over to the shade of the tree next to the vending machine. When Richard and Josh walked over they came with Sky.

"Every one this is Sky," Richard said.

"Hey," he said. The Lyoko gang introduced themselves. Richard and Josh explained about Lyoko and Sky said he wanted to help them. The Lyoko gang went to the lab to get Sky's avatar loaded into the supercomputer. When they got down to the lab Richard and Josh had something to tell everyone.

"Before we go to Lyoko we have something to tell you guys," Josh said.

"Ok then go ahead," Jeremy said.

"Before we came here we lived in a different place. The city we lived was ruled by a gang of evil slayers. They made it their job to kill all good demons, vampires so that the evil would stay. They were called the Order of Aurum. They were hunting us so we moved. Before we moved we had a team. In that team Josh and I were the leaders. Sky was second in command. We had other team members but they were killed or they moved. Each team member was special in some way. Josh and I are vampires and Sky is a ninja," Richard explained.

"Well that is a lot to take in," Ulrich said.

"At least now we know," Odd said.

"Well let's save Sky's avatar into the supercomputer," Aelita said. The gang finally went and saved Sky's avatar into the supercomputer. Then they all went back to their dorms. When Richard and Josh got back to their dorms they saw a girl was already there. Neither of them said anything.

"Hello boys," she said. They still remained silent.

"Well don't you have a hug for your big sister?"

**To be continued…**

**A/N:**** Sorry for the short chapter. Please R&R.**


	7. Yet Another Lyokian

**A/N: Yay 2 chapters in 1 day. Hope I can make it 3. Anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter 7: Yet Another Lyokian**

"Well?" she said. They hugged her.

"Welcome back from America Kelsey," Richard said.

"Have you gotten over your TS?" Josh asked.

"Yes I have, no more twitching," Kelsey said. Then there was a knock on the door.

"Kelsey, hide under the bed," Richard quickly said. She quickly ran under the bed then Richard and Josh went and opened the door. It was Jeremy and Aelita.

"Wouldn't it be easier just to say 'come in'?" Jeremy asked.

"We prefer not to say that when someone's at our door," Josh said.

"Why not?" Aelita asked them.

"We have our reasons," Richard told them.

"Anyway, X.A.N.A's activated another tower so were going to need you but the sun's still out so you'll need some umbrellas so here you go," said Jeremy and tossed them an umbrella each."

"We'll be with you guys soon just leave and we'll catch up," Josh said. Josh and Richard waited until Jeremy and Aelita left and closed the door until they told Kelsey to come back out.

"They know already?" Kelsey asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Yes and they understand and want to help us," Richard said.

"Also Sky's here but no one else is," Josh said.

"You should come meet them," Richard said.

"I think I will," Kelsey said.

**To Be Continued...**

**R&R as normal**


	8. Training With The Supernatural

**A/N: I received a great review from** moon glow della **and she asked me how many heroes****there are in the story so I'm going to write here a guide to help you.**

**The Lyoko Gang**

**Aelita**

**Jeremy**

**Yumi**

**Ulrich**

**Odd**

**The New Heroes**

**Richard-vampire, twin brother of Josh,**

**Younger brother of Kelsey, friend of Sky)**

**Josh-vampire, twin brother of Richard,**

**Younger brother of Kelsey, friend of Sky)**

**Sky-ninja, friend of Josh, Richard and Kelsey)**

**Kelsey-I will reveal what makes her special in chapter 8 or 9,**

**Older sister of Richard and Josh, friend of Sky)**

**The Bad Guys**

**X.A.N.A**

**The Order of Aurum**

**There will be no more heroes in the story. Anyway on with the story.**

**Chapter 8: Training with the supernatural**

Richard, Josh and Kelsey were walking through to the factory. They got to the factory and went down the lift. When the lift opened only Jeremy was there he saw Kelsey and looked confused.

"Who is this?" he asked.

"This is Kelsey, our big sister," Richard said.

"OK then, well their nearly done on Lyoko so you guys can just wait here until they come out and we'll upload Kelsey's avatar," Jeremy said. When they came out they all immediately asked the same question.

"Who's she?"

"This is Kelsey, our big sister," Josh said.

"What makes her so special"? Asked Ulrich.

"She's a half dragon," Richard answered ", Anyway Josh and I thought about it and we thought that we would have to teach you guys about the supernatural."So they all went back to Ulrich and Odd's dorm and waited outside.

"First we'll teach you about vampires, vampires cannot cross a place where someone is living unless they are invited but after they are invited they can come in at anytime they want unless a spell is cast to revoke the invitation."

"There are a number of ways vampires can be killed. There's decapitation, any piece of wood through their heart, holy water burns them but if they swallow it then they will die, direct sunlight with their whole body will instantly destroy them otherwise it will just burn them, a holy cross will repel them and burn them but not kill them and garlic is the same as holy water."

"Vampires appear normal until they show their true face which you've all already seen."

"Vampires will always try to kill you unless they have souls like we do and that's about it," Richard and Josh finished.

"Now on to magic-,"

"So magic's real?" Aelita asked.

"Yes it is and I know a little magic," Richard said, "Now-,"

"It's time for bed everyone," Jim called out.

"We'll teach more tomorrow," said Josh.

"Good night everyone," said Richard. Everyone left but as they did Aelita caught up with Richard.

"Richard, tomorrow can you teach me magic please?"

"I only know a little but I'll try."

"OK thanks."

**A/N: Please send me reviews. I love reviews!**


	9. Magic Training with Aelita and Richard

**Chapter 9: Magic Training with Aelita and Richard**

When it was dark and everyone else was asleep Richard went and woke up Aelita.

"Come on it's time for your training," he said. She got dressed **A/N:Without Richard looking** and they went over to the factory.

"All right its time for you to start learning magic," Richard said.

"First we'll start with levitation objects with your mind." He got out a pencil and put it on the ground then looked at it for a while and it started to float. After a few seconds he put it back on the ground.

"Now you need to try, it's all about focus and emotional control." Aelita stared at the pencil trying to make it float. She stared at it for about 20 twenty minutes until it started to float a few centimetres off the ground.

"Okay that's good but you need to try to levitate it higher." After around two hours later Aelita finally managed to levitate it as high as Richard did.

"That's good now try to move it as if you were holding it."It took three hours but Aelita managed to move it swiftly and easily.

"Okay now we need to get back fast,the sun is nearly up,"Richard said," you can try teaching yourself magic now but you should start with the small stuff first and then work your way up to the big stuff."

They both left and went back to their dorms thinking that everything would be all right from now on.

Boy were they wrong.

**A/N:I need those fabulous reviews that you people send me or I will die**


	10. An Unkown Prophecy

**Chapter 10: An Unknown Prophecy**

The next day after school the Lyoko gang decided to go for a walk through the forest when it was dark.

"We should do this more often," Odd said. Suddenly Richard and Josh stopped.

"There's someone here, watching us." Suddenly someone jumped out of the bushes and ran straight towards Aelita. His face looked

like Josh and Richard's, a vampire.

"Come on," Josh yelled to Kelsey and Sky. Kelsey and Sky transformed. Kelsey grew blue wings, scales and claws. Sky was wearing

a ninja suit. Sky jump-kicked the vampire out of the way.

"Get down! "Richard yelled at the others. The Lyoko Gang got out of the way. Kelsey pulled a wooden stake out of her pocket and

tossed it to Richard. The vampire ran towards him and Richard shoved the stake into his heart and he turned to dust.

"Well, how was it seeing your first evil vampire?" Sky said. Nobody said anything.

"Guys he had something with him," Kelsey said. They all came over and Richard picked it up.

"It doesn't make sense," Ulrich said.

"That because it's in Latin," Aelita said.

"Do you know how to read Latin?" Richard asked.

"A bit but it looks like it's a prophecy of some sort," he said.

"Good when we get back you can help me translate it."

--------------------------------

When they all got back, everyone went to bed except for Richard and Aelita.

"Alright we've been here a long time, what do we have so far?" Aelita asked

"We have a paragraph which talks about something that you probably don't want to hear," Richard replied.

"Well what's it say?"

"It says _On that day of pain and suffering there will be no happiness and no hope, on that day a vampire with a soul will_

_be killed and it shall bring forth the apocalypse, there will be three signs preceding that day_ and that's it."

"Sounds cheery," Aelita said.

"I can't decipher the next word its in Latin older then I know."

"Let me see it." He gave her the prophecy.

"I think it says _first the earth will tremble, second the air will be alight, and third the sky will rain blood_" She said

"That's great now we know we know what's going to happen," He said.

Suddenly there was an earthquake. Some people started screaming

"Quick under the doorframe," he said. It went one for a few more seconds then it stopped.

"Well that can't be good."

A/N: R&R please


	11. The Order of Aurummaychangetitleandstory

**Chapter 11: The Order of Aurum**

The next day they all met up in the lunchroom and Richard and Aelita told everyone what the prophecy said and what the earthquake last night meant.

"So one of the signs has already happened which means the next one will be pretty close," Jeremy said.

"It also means that when the time comes that either Richard or I will die," Josh said. Suddenly a person crashed through the window. They were wearing a black ninja outfit and a glittering mask made of gold.

"Sky you take this one but don't transform while there are others here," Josh said to him.

"Got it." he said.

"Everybody under the tables," Richard shouted and everyone listened to him. Sky and the ninja fought for a while. They were equally good. No matter how many times he punched, kicked and blocked he just couldn't find an opening. Finally he pinned her to the floor and took of their mask. It was a girl.

"Terra?" Sky said and let his guard down. She kicked him off and sent him flying into the wall.

"We shall see each other again Sky," she said and ran off. Everyone came out from under the tables.

"Sky who was that," Yumi asked. He didn't answer he just sat their eyes wide open and pale faced.

"Richard, Josh, Kelsey who was that?" she asked them. They didn't answer and looked like Sky.

"That was Terra," Kelsey finally said ", Sky's old friend." Suddenly there was an explosion from the kitchen and when the cook came out everyone saw it. Fire.

"Not the food!" Odd cried. The fire department quickly came and put it out.

"OK now that's really not good."


	12. Oh Crap!

**Chapter 12: Oh Crap!**

After yesterdays break in and the fire in the kitchen classes were cancelled so the students could calm down. The Lyoko gang was all in Jeremy's room.

"This isn't good guys. Two of the signs from the prophecy have already happened and we don't know when the third will be," Richard said. Suddenly Jeremy's computer beeped.

"X.A.N.A's activated a tower let's go." When they were running through the forest found out what X.A.N.A had done. He had possessed all the plants in there and they attacking anything that moved.

"Kelsey, Sam and I will stay here and try to stop them from hurting anyone else," Josh said. The rest of them kept going to the factory while the others stayed behind.

---------------------------------------

When they got to the factory Jeremy materialized everyone into Lyoko and they were in the Ice Sector and right in front of the tower but it was guarded by 5 Megatanks.

"Energy Field" and she destroyed one of them but now the others knew where they were there and started rolling towards them.

"Wait for them to start charging up then hit them," Richard said. The Megatanks stopped and started charging up.

"NOW!" he said when they fired and everyone dodged the laser. Aelita fired her Energy Field, Yumi through one of her fans and Ulrich through one of his swords. They all hit and destroyed them.

"You guys get Aelita to the tower while I take care of this guy," Richard said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in the forest things were not going so great. Kelsey had been knocked out, Sky had been captured and was tightly bound and Josh was still fighting them but he was getting tired. Just then he collapsed and one of the branches was going straight for heart.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aelita had entered the tower and was already flying to the top floor. She entered the Aelita code and the tower deactivated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just as the branch was inches from Josh's heart the white light enveloped him.

Everyone was in Jeremy's room. The fire had still happened so students still had the day off.

"So when will this third sign happen?" Ulrich asked.

"It doesn't say," Richard said looking back over the prophecy ", all we know is that when it does happen then either me or Josh will die and the Apocalypse will happen." Suddenly there was a scream and they all went to the lunchroom to see what had happened.

Someone was hanging from the ceiling and dripping blood all over the floor. Blood raining from the sky.

"Oh crap!"


End file.
